


Cinq fois que Chase a rentré dans Gritty, et Un fois que Gritty a rentré dans Chase

by cassiethecat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 plus 1, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiethecat/pseuds/cassiethecat
Summary: Désolé Chase. J’accuse Abheek pour cette oeuvre. Ce représente l’amour de Chase: les Flyers. C’est quasiment juste le titre.





	Cinq fois que Chase a rentré dans Gritty, et Un fois que Gritty a rentré dans Chase

**Numéro 1:**

_C’est froid en la patinoire_ , Chase a pensé à lui même. Mais ce ne s’ennuyait pas, parce qu’il porta son sweatshirt des Flyers. Il a été enthousiaste d’être à en match d’hockey des Flyers, parce qu’ils était son équipe préféré.

Il adorait les Flyers et son vie les était centré. Toutes ces actions il faisait avec la considération des Flyers. Pour cette match en particulière, il a eu hâte de voir la mascotte nouveau des Flyers: Gritty. Malgré la nouveauté de Gritty, Chase a sais déjà qu’il l’aimait.

Maintenant, Chase a monté des éscaliers pour un hot dog. Il avait un couple des minutes premier le début du match. Quand il a arrivé au sommet des escaliers, il a obtenu sa télé et arrêtait focuser où il a marché.

“Hé! Fais attention!” Chase a entré en collision avec un autre personne.

“Oh pardon.” Il a dit précipitamment pendant il a jeté un coup d'oeil au ce qu’il a percuté. C’était Gritty!!! Chase a arrêté et a fixé du regard à Gritty.

“C’est bien.” Gritty a dit, de croisent le regard de Chase un peu plus long que c’était nécessaire.

Chase ne bougeait pas. _Il a la voix d’un ange_. Chase a pensé. Gritty s’a dit juste 5 mots, mais Chase comprenait qu’il a trouvé un chose spéciale en Gritty.

 

**Numéro 2:**

Les Flyers a gagné le match, donc Chase a été très heureux quand il a marché à son voiture. Il a été un des gens finale de partir la patinoire parce qu’il a veut d’acheter un autre t-shirt des Flyers.

Malgré la joie de la victoire, ce n’était pas ce dont Chase a pensée. Non, les idées de Chase étaient rongées par Gritty. Il a pensé de la voix de Gritty qu’il s’a transfixé, et le contact petit que Chase a reçu avec Gritty.

Il a été tellement plongé dans Gritty qu’il n’a remarqué pas qu’il y a un personne d’autre à proximité jusqu'à il s’a entré en collision.

“Regardes où tu marches!” Il a écouté quand il a senti un corps familier prochain son corps. C’était Gritty encore.

“Désolé Gritty. Nous devons arrêter de rencontrent comme ça.” Chase a répondu, il a été furieux à soi-même parce qu’il n’a réalisé pas que Gritty a été prochain.

“Oh, ce semble que je suis dans une position désavantageuse, parce que tu sais mon nom. Comment tu t’appelles?” Gritty a dit avec une sourire.

“J-je m’appelle Chase.” Chase a bégayé, avec inquiétude. Gritty a semblé très gentil, et Chase ne sait pas comment il doit répondre.

“J’ai l’intention d’aller au restaurant et de manger du dîner, et je peut utiliser un peu de l’entreprise.” Gritty a répondu avec du flirt.

Chase a été étonné. “Est-ce que tu me demande si je sortirai avec toi?”

“Oui.” Gritty a dit, assurément

Chase a été ahuri. C’était son rêve qui devient. Donc évidemment il a dit, “Oui.”

 

**Numéro 3:**

Gritty et Chase a décidé d’aller à un café des sports. Il y avait beaucoup du bruit, mais ils ne se sont senti pas concerné, parce que tout qu’ils juste se sont senti concerné. Ils ont trouvés un table dans le coin du chambre, et ils ont discutés.

“Dites-moi au sujet de toi…” Gritty a commencé la conversation, et ils a discuté pour des heures.

Au fin du nuit, le propriétaire du café a doit dire “Nous fermerons dans 15 minutes donc vous doivent en partir.”

Les deux se sont précipité de se lever, et Chase a rentré dans Gritty. Ils ont rire.

“Nous doivent faire ça un autre fois.” Chase a dit.

“Je suis d’accord, voudrais-tu que je te conduis à toi maison?” Gritty se est demandé pendant ils partent le café des sports.

Chase a pensé des possibilités pour quand ils arrivent à son maison, et il a été d’accord avec l’idée.

 

**Numéro 4:**

Gritty a garé sa voiture et il a dit, “Donc, je pense que c’est ton maison.” Il avait suivi les directions qui Chase a donné.

           Chase a été déçu pour la fin de leur temps ensemble, et il a répondu, “Tu peux entrer avec moi, juste pour une boisson.” Chase a apprécié de discuter avec Gritty, et il n’a veut pas que l’arrêtait.

           Gritty a souri à Chase, a répondu avec l’affirmative, et s’a suivi. Ils sont entré la maison et Chase a allé a la cuisine d’aller chercher des boissons. Gritty a resté dans l’entrée, et il a fait un tour du chambre. Quand il pense que Chase a pris trop du temp, Gritty a entré la cuisine aussi.

           Dans la cuisine, Chase a été très occupé avec leurs boissons. Gritty continuais de se lever dans cette entrée, mais Chase ne l’est remarqué pas. Il a semblé un peu frustré avec ce qu’il a fait. Il a soupirs et a marché, sans voir, vers la porte, et il a rentré dans Gritty.

           Ils se sont effondrés au sol. Chase a été au sommet de Gritty. “Oh, désolé Gritty, je suis très maladroit.” Chase a dit et a commencé de se lever.

           “Bien, mais il n’y a pas un raison pour se lever.” Gritty a répondu. Il a fixé du regard à Chase, et ils se sont penché vers l’un autre jusqu'à leurs bouches se sont heurté.

          

**Numéro 5:**

           6 mois ce passerait, et Gritty et Chase a continué de sortir avec l’autre. Pour leur anniversaire de 6 mois, ils ont décidé d’aller à un restaurant très cher pour célébrer. Chase a été très heureux pour ça. Toujours, il n’a peut pas croire qu’il avait assez de chance de sortir Gritty. Gritty avait beaucoup des fans qui tueront pour l’opportunité.

           “Est-ce que tu aimes ton repas?” Gritty a demandé à Chase. Il a veut que ce soir de sera parfait.

           “Oui, c’est délicieux! Et toi?” Chase a répondu.

           “Je suis d’accord, c’est le même pour le moi.” Gritty a dit.

           C’était le fin du nuit, et Chase voulait de montre Gritty combien d’il a apprécié tout que Gritty fait pour son. Il s’est levé et a dit, “Gritty, mon amour, tu es le copain meilleur dans tout le monde, et j’ai eu de la chance de te savoir--” à mi-chemin de sa parole, Chase a avancé vers Gritty, et il a trébuché et s’est entré en collision. Il a renversé sa boisson sur Gritty. Chase a été concerné, mais Gritty juste a ri. Il a sais qu’un peu de liquide renversé n’a peut pas ruiner leur relation ou nuit.

**Plus 1:**

           Gritty était très nerveux. Il et Chase a été dans la patinoire qu’ils se sont rencontré pour le temps premier. Un couple des années ont passés depuis leur réunion, et ils étaient un couple heureux.

           Chase a eu faim, donc ils aller obtenus des hot dogs. Quand ils a arrivés au sommet des escaliers, Gritty a rentré dans Chase. Il a tombé à le sol, s’est agenouillé, et a dit, “Chase, je t’aimes, et je t’ai aimé depuis le moment je t’ai vu. Est-ce que tu m’épouseras?

           Chase a tiré Gritty de ces genoux et dans un baiser, et a répondu “Oui, je t’aime aussi, bien sûr je t’épouserai.”


End file.
